Cinderella (The Price of Gold)
'Cinderella (Ella) ' is one of the most well-known fairytale characters. In Once Upon a Time, she has been making secret deals with Rumplestilskin. Her alternate is Ashley Boyd, and her prince is named Thomas. Physical Appearance Cinderella is a beautiful young woman of 19. She has perfectly curled blonde hair and blue eyes. When she lived with her evil stepmother, she wore rags. Along with rags, she would be dirty from all of her chores. When Rumpelstiltskin granted her wish to go to the ball, her rags turned into a beautiful blue ball gown, and her shoes became elegant glass slippers. The Price of Gold "I'll do anything, just get me out of here!" : ''-Cinderella, to Rumpelstliltskin'' Rumpelstiltskin destroyed her Fairy Godmother, saying he was doing her a favor. He manipulates her into making a deal with him. He promises to save her from her wretched life in return for an unspecified precious object later on. Desperate, Ella agrees. Later, we see her on her wedding night, relishing in her new life and true love, surrounded by her friends, including Snow White and Prince James. Also in attendance is Rumpelstiltskin, who reveals that the precious item he wants in return for her new life is not money or jewels but her first-born child. After some time, Ella is packing her bags when all of the sudden Prince Thomas walks in. She tells him that she is pregnant, and that she has promised Rumpelstiltskin their child. She is devastated, but Thomas assures her that he will fix this, and they simply need to make a new deal to undo the old deal. Thomas, with the help of James and Grumpy, plan to tempt Rumpelstiltskin with a new deal, tricking him into believing Ella is carrying twins. When he signs the contract to get the second child using a quill charmed by the Blue Fairy, he will be frozen, and they will be able to transport him to a secure prison in the dwarves' mines. Ella is hesitant to use magic to undo magic, but they go through with the plan. Although Rumpelstiltskin doesn't buy it, he still signs the contract and is captured. However, the price of trying to break the original deal is that Thomas disappears, and Ella will not be able to see him again until she fulfills her deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Appearances *The Price of Gold Trivia *The name Cinderella was a reference to the cinders of a fireflace where she sat when her work was done each day. The name Ashley means ash wood or ash meadow. The naming could also stem from the original Grimm fairytale, being "Ashputtel", likewise with the first syllable being "ash". *Friends with Snow White and Prince Charming. *Ella may be her real name, since some versions of Cinderella say that Cinderella was a mean name given to her by her stepsisters, refering to cinders. Gallery To see Cinderella's Gallery, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Promiscuous Charcters